


Old Habits

by ZodiacBiologist



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Steve Palchuk, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Mutual Pining, Protective Steve Palchuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacBiologist/pseuds/ZodiacBiologist
Summary: Finally getting around to posting some old work. This takes place somewhere between Trollhunters and 3 Below.Old habits die hard and Steve learns that the hard way. After being a jerk almost all day, Eli finally snaps, prompting Steve to rethink his entire life. Can his relationship be saved or is he doomed to be alone?
Relationships: Steve Palchuk/Eli Pepperjack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long ago I wrote this, but it was definitely outdated once I finally got around to finishing it. This definitely takes place between Trollhunters and 3 Below, so hopefully it still kind of works!
> 
> Nothing against Aja, I just have a soft spot for Steli. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

If today had been any other day, then Steve would’ve been completely fine with staring at Eli’s back for hours; Especially now that he knew how perfect that back truly was. Smooth all the way down, and soft when pressed against his bod- Well, in short, Steve wouldn’t mind grabbing Eli’s frail body and having him close.

The urge coiled within him, pulling a deep protectiveness up from the depths of Steve’s being. He knew, though, that touching Eli in any way right now would cause an outburst that the blonde was not ready to deal with.

It was Steve’s fault Eli was like this; Call it old habits, but Steve just couldn't seem to stop picking on Eli all day. Bumping into him on purpose, throwing a few snide remarks in, just about anything to get a rise out of the smaller boy. He figured Eli would understand; It was all in good fun, after all...Of course, Steve may have trusted that just a tad too much and may have gotten just a tad carried away…

Okay, that was a lie. He had gotten extremely carried away with his antics and it wasn’t until Eli was face down in a snowbank that Steve realized just how far he had gone. 

“Oh, man! Pepperjack, I'm-…” Steve went to help the boy up, guilt sinking in fast. Eli smacked his hand away, anger written all over his face. 

The dark haired boy stormed away without a word. 

It would be another hour until Steve finally stopped staring where Eli once stood and made his way to the boy's house. He felt awful for his behavior and, even if Eli was mad at him, was going to make sure he was okay.

Eli's mom had allowed Steve up to the smaller boy’s room, though she said something about him wanting to be alone. 

Not that what she said really mattered to Steve. The thought of Eli alone and upset was eating him alive, made no better when Steve actually entered the room; Eli was curled up on one side, immediately shouting to be left alone the moment he heard the door open.

“Eli-” Steve moved to sit on the bed, though the boy just moved further away. At this angle, Steve could see Eli’s glasses were off, though he couldn’t find them anywhere in the room. The sinking realization that the glasses may have been damaged in the fall occurred to Steve, who pushed himself close to the edge of the bed. And so, here he sat, for two hours now, watching the tense form of his boyfriend, listening to the sharp exhale that left his body every few seconds.

This relationship had always been hard on Eli; Steve knew this well. Usually after a day of getting punched and bullied, Steve would come up to the boy’s room, leave a kiss on every new bruise, whisper a compliment for every insult, and hold the boy close until he felt love again.

The whole process felt horrible. Steve would go home and pace his room after, thinking of ways to get those encounters to stop, and yet, he found himself taking part in them once more. Some days, he felt that avoiding Eli all together would be a better approach, though, even now that felt impossible. Seeing Eli’s face everyday made him feel a sort of happiness he never wanted to go away. It was selfish, he knew, but Eli had become something Steve just had to have. 

So much so, that Steve wasn’t leaving until he had the boy in his arms again. 

“Eli...you don’t have to forgive me...I just...baby, I’m sorry...I’m so, so sorry…” The apology made Steve feel like he was swallowing glass. He had hurt the one person in his life that meant more than anything to him. 

At this point, he hoped Eli would roll over and tell him he never wanted to see him, again. At least then Steve would know, for sure, that things were over. However, it would seem as if nothing was going his way today.

Eli opened his arms, a blank look on his face, "Just come here…" The smaller boy huffed. 

Steve pushed down his guilt, immediately crawling into those gentle arms. Eli's fingers immediately found blonde strands and began tugging lightly. The small, sharp pain had Steve trembling softly. 

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Eli’s voice rumbled through his chest, bringing a soft smile to Steve’s face. 

"Only for you, babe…" The blonde mumbled back, closing his eyes. The absolute relief of being in his boyfriend’s arms once more was a little overwhelming.

"What am I going to do with you?" The smaller boy asked, his hand stilling in Steve's hair. The lack of tugging had earlier tension welling back up again. 

"Break up with me?" Steve half teased, though there was really no way of masking the anxiety he felt over the suggestion. 

"Are you just waiting for me to leave you, or-"

"No! No way, babe, it's just-" Steve began frantically, but was cut off by a gentle kiss. 

"No one is leaving anyone, got it?" Eli cupped Steve’s face, "You just need to work on being more gentle, alright? I know you can do it." 

The blonde suddenly buried his face in Eli’s small chest, willing away the tears that pricked at his eyes, "I will, Pepperbabe, I promise…" 

"Good…" Eli exhaled slowly, then resumed carding his fingers through blond hair. 

Steve hummed softly, settling back down, "I dunno what I would do if you broke up with me…" 

"Why do you think I'd leave you?" The dark haired boy asked, pressing a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. 

"Used to it, I guess…" Steve tried to ignore his tears once more, but it was getting harder. They didn't often talk about his fear of abandonment, though they probably should. 

Eli sighed, tightening his hold just a bit, "Is that why you were being such a jerk today?" 

Steve winced, "Maybe…I don't know…"

"Well, let's find out together, then." Eli’s hand slipped from Steve’s hair and settled on his back, tracing down his spine.

Steve shivered, "Babe, stop…"

"You got to tease me all day and I don't even-" Eli started, then stopped. 

"No, no, it just- It feels really good…"

"You deserve to feel really good, you know?" Eli traced once more, sending another light shiver through the blonde. 

"Not after today, I d-" Another trace, another shiver. 

"What did I just say? We're going to work on this together." The smaller boy said sternly, turning Steve’s mind to mush. 

"Yes, babe…" The blonde managed softly, eyes growing slightly darker. 

"Good…" Eli smiled, tracing one more time for good measure. 

Their relationship was definitely an interesting one, but it was starting to change the two for the better. At least, that's what they both liked to think as they settled in each other's arms, the stress of the day long since forgotten.


End file.
